Grand Theft Auto V: Episodes From Los Santos
Ever since 2013, Grand Theft Auto V has made quite a name of itself by selling over 85 million copies as of 2018 and is one of the most successful video games of all time in one of the most popular and beloved video game franchises of all time. Grand Theft Auto V has been widely accepted and loved due to Rockstar Games constantly adding updates to the game's online mode, which has basically became the main game as of today. But everyone (at least the OG GTA fans) remembers when Rockstar Games gave wonderful story content and focused more on the story aspects than the online in order to appeal the more hardcore audience. These are my ideas for story DLCs. I have a feeling that Grand Theft Auto VI will come out in 2021 or 2022, as Red Dead Redemption 2 will come out in Fall 2018 and Grand Theft Auto V will end off in a bang. Rockstar should at least give us story DLCs by 2018 as a big surprise, after that Doomsday Heist update in December 2017 (which I love). Rockstar Games (although it is very unlikely) should reveal that the 3D Universe and the HD Universe ideas actually do not exist and all the games take place in the same universe. Playable Characters * Lamar Davis '''("Taking Back The Grove") * 'Michael De Santa '("Aftermath" & '''"Alien Invasion") * Franklin Clinton '''("Aftermath" & '''"Alien Invasion") * Trevor Phillips '''("Aftermath" & '''"Alien Invasion") * Eddie Toh '''("Venturas Baby") * 'Packie McReary '("The Last Irishmen") Price The Story Pass is $59.99 and the Grand Theft Auto V: Ultimate Edition is $79.99, consisting of the main storyline, all the online updates coming with the story DLCs, and the story DLCs. Plots Taking Back The Grove '''Plot About a month after helping Franklin, Michael, and Trevor kill all their enemies and make the ultimate deathwish, Lamar, although he still loves the hood life in Chamberlain very much, he must learn how to protect himself, as the Ballas are becoming more and more violent each day. Lamar finds himself in danger when the Ballas learn of Stretch's death at the hands of Michael and Franklin. Lamar, however, notices that Grove Street has been taken over by the Ballas ever since the OG CGF members left the neighborhood in the 1990s. Lamar, feeling that CGF need to represent Davis, must work with fellow CGF members, including Gerald and his cousin, Tyree, to take back Grove Street and wage a violent war on the Ballas and take back what is rightfully theirs. Will CGF finally be revived? Lamar encounters CGF OG, Sweet Johnson, who returns to San Andreas to aid Lamar in this war... Antagonists Tyler "TJ" Hampton- most violent Ballas member and their "leader", after the death of Stretch, and poses a threat to Lamar and CGF Harvey Andrews- Gerald's best friend, who is in the Ballas and betrayed the Families just like Stretch did before. Time To Complete Main Story 10 hours Time To Complete Main Story + Extras 16 hours Time To Complete Everything 27 hours New Features # Benny's Workshop will be put into the single player (both the main storyline and this story DLC) # Pfister Comet SR vehicle from online will be brought to story mode # Lowriders will be introduced (in only this DLC) # Gangster designs/paint jobs for guns and car customization # Lamar's safehouse access # Fan-favorite feature from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas will return; recruiting homies in the fight to take back Grove Street # Desert Eagle pistol (for both story mode and online) Venturas Baby Plot After being part of many of the heists Michael, Trevor, and Franklin acted upon, Eddie Toh, professional bank robber, uses all his money to buy a nice high-end apartment in Downtown Los Santos, living the "American Dream". However, when Toh thought he was living the leisurely life, he is contacted by Lester Crest, who admires Eddie's skills. Lester reveals to Eddie that Lester has been snooping into Merryweather's services at Fort Zancudo and learns more about Merryweather's stance after Devin Weston's death and where Don Percival stands. Lester offers Eddie to postpone his leisure activities and spy on Merryweather, where he will be paid a grand amount. Eddie is reluctant at first, but accepts the offer and ends up finding out about the jetpack prototype Merryweather has put at Fort Zancudo; a prototype in which Don Percival is lying to his men about and is probably a scam. Eddie, knowing Percival is also a multi-billionaire and owns a new and giant Las Venturas casino, Eddie makes the most dangerous move in his life; rob Fort Zancudo and steal the jetpack, expose Merryweather, kill Percival, and travel to sin city, also known as Las Venturas, to joint the casino which will leave him in riches for the rest of his life... Antagonist Don Percival- owner of Merryweather and egotistical and selfish multi-billionaire, described as being even worst than Devin Weston. Time To Complete Main Story 12 hours Time To Complete Main Story + Extras 16 hours Time To Complete Everything 29 hours New Features # A fan-favorite from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is re-introduced and will go down as Rockstar's biggest patch in history; the addition of the map of Las Venturas, which expands from a span of deserts leading from Blaine County to Las Venturas, making the map a lot bigger. The map is added into online mode, as well as the main game, where the player will have the ability to play as Franklin, Michael, and Trevor to play at the casinos in Las Venturas. In online mode, buying this story DLC will NOT be required to access the casinos; gambling will be a mini-game and another heist update will be added; the Venturas Heist, with Agent 14 and Lester helping your online character rob the Venturas Heist, which requires 6 people to complete. # The Jetpack (which will be brought to story mode/DLC from online) and will be in both the main game and this story DLC # The casino near the freeway in Los Santos will be accessible for online and this story DLC, but for gambling and not for a heist. # Deluxo (the flying car) will be brought from online to this story DLC strictly Alien Invasion Plot Taking place between the events that unfolded between Lamar being set up by the Ballas and the Big Score, in an alternate "what-if" reality, Michael decides to lay-low with his family after "killing" Molly Schultz, Trevor decides to lay low to prepare for the Big Score, and Franklin decides to rest and appreciate life, thinking he might die from taking the Big Score. However, afterwards, Dave Norton calls for Michael, Franklin, and Trevor to come meet with him and the wounded Steve Haines in an eerie tone. The three meet with Norton and Haines, only to realize the whole US government has been put on alert; there have been many UFO sightings in the United States, specifically the West Coast. The three, thinking this is another stupid debunked theory, do not take it seriously, until they witness as the ones close to them (Michael's family and Lamar) be abducted by these UFOs. The entire city of Los Santos, including even Blaine County, are put on lockdown and the three protagonists must learn to survive this hellhole and work with the FIB once more to steal a superweapon the IAA has been creating if an event like this ever unfolds... Antagonists Zenn-Fa- the leader of the Kifflom Courts, the biggest aliens and the hardest ones to defeat Steve Haines- corrupt FIB agent, who wants Michael, Trevor, and Franklin to be killed by the aliens in order to take all their money from the Paleto Score Time To Complete Main Story 9 hours Time To Complete Main Story + Extras 12 hours Time To Complete Everything 22 hours New Features # Alien/cosmic weapons available at Ammu-Nation # Ability to fly the UFOs # Alien-themed paint jobs/car customization # Survivors/possessed humans appearing around Los Santos/Blaine County (inspired from the Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare DLC) Aftermath